enough of Romione
by a good idea
Summary: Harry is tired of Ron and Hermione relashionship
1. Chapter 1

After the second war the new Hogwarts' headmaster (Professor McGonagall) decided to cancel the last school year and start a new one on the next year. Harry was never happier to go to Hogwarts, he didn't had anyone who wanted to kill him, he was dating Ginny without any concerns and his two best friends were happier than they ever were.

At the borrow, Harry was whit Ginny and Hermione (as usual she was reading a book) at the dinner table when Ron showed up and took Hermione's book and kiss her on the cheek.

-Ron! – she complained, laughing – give that back

-Not until you kiss me back – Ron said while kissing her. Hermione kiss Ron back and he put down her book and they just stay there hugging and kissing each other and scaring away Harry and Ginny.

Finally the day to return to Hogwarts had arrived and Harry was so excited. He enter the train but he didn't knew where to sit, Hermione was set Ron's lap and they were sharing saliva and he couldn't find Ginny, finally he found her and they went on their own cabin, with Neville and Luna.

The train stopped and everyone was thrilling to return to Hogwarts. Harry got up and went calling Ron and Hermione with Ginny to their cabin, where they were sharing a little bit more of saliva.

-Come on boy toy – Ginny said – it's time to get out, we've arrived to Hogwarts

Harry felt really awkward and he just kept moving on. The 7th school year had official started to Harry, he was so happy because these year he didn't needed to worry about Voldemort or other person trying to kill him. Harry got in the Gryffindor's' tower and he just felt so good, the spirit and the joy made him inspired the sweet air of that room, Harry went to his bedroom and Ron enter right next to him holding Hermione's hand

-Ha… – Harry hesitated – shouldn't you be in your room Hermione? Unpacking your bags?

-I already did that, now I'm passing a little time with my Ronny – she gave Ron an Eskimo kiss

Harry rolled him eyes and unpacked his stuff quickly so he won't vomit watching them. Everyone was at the dinner table, including Ron and Hermione, Harry was getting tired of their relationship, Harry preferred when they were fating about Crookshanks and Scabbers. Harry arrived to the Gryffindor's tower after a long chat with his friends and Ron and Hermione were in the couch, Hermione was laying on Ron's lap and they were both sleeping, Harry rolled his eyes and went to his room.

In the next morning (the first day of school) Harry was ready for his classes and his new teacher. At the breakfast table, Harry join Ginny, Ron and Hermione and these last two where whispering something to each other

-What are they doing? – Harry ask Ginny, while sitting

-Playing the "I love you more" game

-What?

-For example, Ron start saying "I love you more than cupcakes" and then Hermione answer "I love you more than books" and so on and so on

For the third time in two days Harry rolled his eyes. When time for their first class, Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and went to the classroom, in his way there he passed by Professor McGonagall and she was whispering to Professor Sprout

-Do you think it will work? – Professor Sprout asked

-Of course – Professor McGonagall answer – Miss Granger is a great influence on Mr. Weasley, they will last some years, they will probably get marry someday

That was enough, even the teachers were gossiping about "Romione", when the first class was over Harry run to found Ginny and when he did he said

-We need to break Ron and Hermione up


	2. Chapter 2

-What? – Ginny screamed – are you crazy? They love each other

-I know but that's what it bother me, aren't you tired of the kissing and the snuggling…

-Yea…a little but…

-Come on. You're the only who knows their weakness – he made puppy eyes – pleeease…

Ginny rolled her eyes – ok fine – Harry gave a little jump – the only way to split them up is to make them jealous, if one of them looks to another person the other dies with envy.

Harry already had some plans in mine so he went to the Gryffindor's tower and started to write a letter to send from an owl. Harry spend a week always waiting for an answer to his letter but Ginny was the only one to notice it because Ron and Hermione where to busy eating each other's tongue.

-What are you waiting for Harry?

-A letter

-I kind of notice it, but from who?

-One of Fleur's cousin

-What?

-Any guy drool when they see a Veela, I just need that one of Fleur's cousins show up here, Ron will be all over her, Hermione will be jealous and no more Romione

-Good luck whit that

3 days after Harry received a letter saying that the Veela could came to Howards for a quick second Harry was so exciting to see the action. The day had arrived and Harry told Ron to meet him near the lake and, obviously, he had Hermione right next to him

-What did you wanted to talk about man? – Ron asked

-Ha… - Harry was looking to every direction to see if he could see the Veela, finally he saw her – just wait a second okay? I just need to go there – Harry went running to a cache to see the action

Ron turn his head and saw her, Harry was practically watching a thriller, the Veela passed by and all the guys just couldn't keep their eyes of her except Ron, Harry didn't understood, why were Ron kissing Hermione and not drooling all over Fleur's cousin?

-I don't understand – Harry told Ginny – why where's his checking her out?

-You are so stupid. Ron is to much in love with Hermione, she will never have jealous of him

-So what should I do

-Make Ron jealous, it's really easy. Hermione told me that she never told Ron about your little dance in the Perkins' tent and if she did Ron will probably punch you, he's super jealous

-That's perfect!

-What? No! I don't want my brother to punch my boyfriend

-I'm willing to take the risk

-Harry no… - Harry just got up the table and run into Ron's direction

-hey Ron can I talk to you

-Yeah, sure – Ron was alone, surprisingly

-I need to tell you something, You remember last year, when we were running away from Voldemort and you left us? Well… something happened in the tent

-Wha…what are talking about? – Ron was starting to get nervous

-I hold her hand and we…

-YOU KISS?

-Wha…No, NO! we dance a little and I made her smile, she needed that – Harry turn away but he quickly said – ho I almost forgot, she also cut my hair, did she ever cut yours? Ho! Stupid of me, you where there, sorry about that.

Harry just walked away and, besides the fact that Ron didn't punched him, he was really curious about how that will turn out.

In the next morning Hermione and Ron didn't showed up at breakfast, which mean something went really bad, which mean they defiantly brook up, which mean Harry was really happy. When Harry was heading to Transfiguration he passed by Ron – who was with an awful look – Harry greeted Ron and walked with him to the class, Ron didn't said a word. In Transfiguration Hermione was set in the back of the room and Ron set in the middle, fouled by Harry.

Harry passed by Ron and he was with a terrible look

-Hey Ron – Harry said but Ron didn't answer him – so… ready to go to class? – Ron didn't answer him again, he just walked by Harry thru the corridor.

In transfiguration, Harry saw Hermione set in the back but he set next to Ron in the middle who didn't look back not for a second.

At lunch Ron set next to Harry and Hermione next to Ginny, very far away

-So… - Harry tried to break the ice – how're you felling?

-Bad

-But…how things went?

-Terrible

-But…ah…what did she said? What did you said?

-I told her what you said to me and she answer "there's nothing wrong with that, he's my friend. And you just left me, I was vulnerable" "Ho. Ho! So why didn't you just kiss him then?" "That is not it, he's my friend and I…" and then I interrupt her "And you laugh?"

-What did she said? – Harry ask, very interested in the story. Ron started to cry but he looked down and tried to hide that

-She didn't said anything, but I ask how many times did she has cut my hair and she just stayed more quiet. That was the time when I left.

Harry didn't said anything, he didn't knew what to say, Harry just looked to Ron very stunning.

Dinner time had came – no one had talk to anyone during classes in the afternoon – the sitting places were the same as at lunch but this time Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione

-I miss her – Ron unburdened with Harry – It's game night, I miss playing the "I love you game"

-You use to play that just once a week? – Harry ask surprised

-No – Ron answerer like a sigh – We use to play it whenever we wanted.

-Ho – Harry said with irony rolling his eyes

-I miss giving her Eskimo kisses, I miss her putting on top of her toes to give me a kiss, when she fall asleep on my lap and then I passed my hand by her hair and when… - Ron kept talking and Harry was just looking to his food and try not to picture Ron and Hermione. And Ron's talk kept on till they went to bed.

When harry was in his bed (We could still ear Ron whispering) he grab his two-way mirror and called Ginny

-Ginny, Ginny! Are you there?

-Yes, what is it baby?

-I can't stand Ron anymore. He's always talking about what he use to do with Hermione, I prefer to see them kissing and slugging instead of always with me talking about her, that way I could spend time with you.

-I know. Hermione can't stop talk about Ron eater. Always with the "I miss saying 'give momma some sugar'"

-"I miss closing her eyes and ask 'guess who?'"

-"I miss playing the 'I love you' game" – they said in unison

-We need to get them back together – Harry said


End file.
